Miki Makimura (Crybaby)
Miki Makimura is the main heroine and the love interest of Akira Fudo in Devilman Crybaby. She is also apart of Kamigaku's track and field team. Throughout the series she began to develop feelings for Akira but never got the chance to tell him. Appearance Miki was a young teenage girl of average height. She had green eyes and raven brown hair. She was considered a cute girl by many of her peers. She had a lean figure including defined abdominal muscles that were seldom shown. As the show goes on Miki changes from a number of outfits including a feminine two piece green track & field suit and a white blouse with blue jeans, he school uniform including a dress shirt, a green skirt, and black leggings and shoes. Miki is commonly dressed in a yellow sleeveless top and green shorts when at home. Personality Miki was a kind girl who wanted to love everyone. Having grown up around her devout Christian father and facing persecution for being mixed race, Miki believed in seeing more than just the surface of someone as well as getting to know them better. She would do anything in the need of the people she cares for. As such she gives consideration to people including Koji Nagasaki who often has ulterior motives towards her and even Wamu's gang when they were being held at gunpoint by the police. Even when the presence of demons was made known, Miki refused to take part anarchy that swept the nation preferring to have faith in love and prosperity. However, she mainly showed affection for Akira, having grown up together and seeing his tender love and caring side. Miki and Akira would share moments of affection whenever one or the other needed company. She even took to social media to argue in his defense of being a Devilman. Even though it was highly possible of putting herself and the friends that were with her at the time in danger due to humanity succumbing to the fear caused by Satan, she still did it anyway to prove Akira had a human heart. Abilities While Miki has no special abilities outside of a regular human, she was the fastest member of the track team, able to run at moderately high speeds to the point of going to another side of an area in just a few seconds. History In the beginning of Devilman Crybaby, Miki is seen on the track loop racing Akira and Miko. After beating the both of them in a race she soon gets a call from her photographer to do a few photos for him. Trivia * Coincidentally, Miki's English Voice Actress, Cristina Vee, also voices Miki Makimura in the OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. * Unlike other iterations, this very of Miki is half-Caucasian from her father's side accented by their green eyes. * In a official interview by the director of Devilman Crybaby he has confirmed Miki and Akira were in love with each other https://gigazine.net/news/20180116-devilman-crybaby-go-nagai-masaaki-yuasa-interview/ Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Crybaby Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased